


Dominic's Little Girl

by celticheart72



Category: Michael Rooker - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forced to Strip, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shame, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Dominic Rever is a feared crime boss and Hailey's father goes to him for a loan but can't pay it back. Rather than allow Dominic to kill her father Hailey offers to work for him to pay back the debt without knowing what that means for her.





	Dominic's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a Michael Rooker Fandom TV Trope challenge where I used the tropes Shameful Strip, Questionable Consent, and Sexual Extortion. I chose to create my own original character for this fic based on Rooker's Skillset Magazine photo of him shirtless in the brown fur coat and plaid hat.
> 
> WARNING: This fic does deal with rape. My original character is a crime boss and not at all a nice guy.

I pulled my old Toyota into a space in the parking lot of the Horny Rhino and held onto the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. Lifting my eyes to the flashing neon signs in front of me I felt my stomach sink. How could Daddy do this to us? Squeezing my eyes tight I shook my head as my heart beat so fast I could swear it was going to jump out of my throat and say hello.

Borrowing money from Dominic Rever had to be the stupidest thing Daddy could have ever done. I know why he did it. Momma’s medical bills were in the thousands and he had to mortgage the house to pay them so she could keep having her cancer treatment. Then he couldn’t pay the mortgage and the bank was going to take the house leaving us all homeless. He barely made enough money to put food on the table after buying all of her medications. I had to quit school and get a job at the diner to make up the difference. Now Dominic was going to kill him and take the house to pay his debt. I had to figure out something, talk Dominic into letting me pay the debt with the extra money I’d make in a second job. Somehow in the next few minutes I had to figure out something because Dominic’s goons had already dragged Daddy into the club.

Steeling my nerves I kept reminding myself I was twenty-three years old and a grown-ass woman so I shouldn’t be scared of Dominic Rever. But damnit, I was. He was the head of one of the nastiest crime families in our city and all the rest were afraid of him. I’d waited on him a few times in the diner and he’d actually been a little nice to me. Those blue eyes of his and his smile did funny things to me and for as much as I was afraid of him I was also strangely attracted to him.

None of that mattered though because he was certainly going to kill my Daddy if I didn’t do something. Finally, I swallowed down my fear and got out of my car.

When I walked to the front door of the club the man at the door leered down at me.

“Lookin’ for a job sweet cheeks? I’m sure Dom would let you audition for the pole.”

I shook my head so fast I felt like my eyes were going to fly out of my head. “No, I need to talk to Dominic please.”

The man laughed. A rough abrasive sound. “You that plumber’s daughter ain’t you?”

Swallowing down the lump in my throat I nodded and bravely met his eyes. He was still leering.

“Come on. You can watch your Daddy get the shit beat out of him before Dom slits his throat.”

"What?” I cried out as I followed behind the man.

He just laughed.

I looked around as we walked and saw several women up on stages in the club. They were in various states of undress, dancing on poles or chairs while men threw dollars bills at the naked ones or put the money into others barely there panties. As we walked I noticed there were rooms in the back, some with their doors closed, others with their doors open. Through one of the open doors I could see a bed and swallowed hard again.

The man I was following led me to a back office where I found my father kneeling on the floor while two of Dominic’s goons were in fact pummeling him with their fists. Dominic was sitting in the leather chair in front of a large wooden desk his elbow leaning on the desk and the side of his head resting on his thumb and first two fingers.

I knew he was older by the little bit of gray in the scruff on his chin and jaw, but he looked fit and solid and his short hair was brown and curly. The man’s blue eyes made me melt the few times he’d turned them my way and his smile, the real one, was to die for. At that moment he was wearing that brown plaid hat and brown fake fur coat I was so used to seeing him in. His chest was bare but for a gold chain around his neck, and he had a smattering of dark hair over his chest. What drew my eyes was the slight trail of hair from his belly button leading under the waistband of his black jeans where I also saw a revolver tucked. His knees were spread wide but his feet, in black boots, were set about a foot apart in front of him. Dominic looked bored until his eyes caught me staring at him and then he grinned.

“Well, well, well. We got a god damn family reunion now,” that raspy gravelly voice of his sent fiery tingles all over my body, mostly centered at my nipples and between my legs.

“Hailey, what are you doing here?” Daddy looked over at me and I could see blood running from his nose and his right eye was already swollen.

“Trying to save your life Daddy,” I snapped at him then looked over at Dominic as my heart jumped up in my throat. “Mr. Rever please, I’m begging you, don’t kill my Daddy. He’s not much but he’s all my Momma has and right now she really needs him and our house.”

Dominic’s eyes narrowed dangerously as I spoke and his eyes swept me up and down. “Now why exactly would I do that?”

“I’ll pay back what he borrowed.”

He looked surprised and mildly amused, “How exactly you planning on doin’ that?”

“I’m going to get a second job and everything I make from that job I’ll give you,” I offered reasonably, maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all I thought.

“How much you figure on makin’ a week in that job?” He laughed and stood up to swagger my way.

“I’ll bring home a hu…hundred a week,” I stuttered out as he came into my personal space, within a few inches of touching me and looked down as he walked around my body assessing me. The smell of him was in my nose, spice and all male, an intoxicating scent that both turned me on and scared me to death because of the man sparking the reaction.

“Mmhmm, a hundred? You think a hundred a week is gonna keep your Daddy alive little girl?” He asked when he was standing in front of me again.

“I don’t have anything else of value to offer you,” I breathed as my heart hammered in my chest. If he didn’t accept my offer I had no idea what I was going to go.

That grin of his totally took over his face, “Oh now little girl, that’s where you’re wrong.”

“Leave my daughter alone!” Daddy yelled and grunted when one of the goons punched him in the stomach.

“Stop! Please!” I cried back at them.

Dominic’s hand suddenly reached out to grab my chin between his thumb and forefinger and he held my face in place to look up him, “You got something of value little girl. Question is, are you willing to use it?”

My skin was on fire where he was touching me, my heart was hammering in my chest, and I felt like my brain was swimming. “What?”

“You,” he said and squeezed my chin as he showed straight white teeth. “You work for me, exclusively, and I’ll let you work off his debt.”

My brain was tripping over itself thinking of the things I could reasonably do here for him. Serve drinks and food, inventory the bar, keep his books, things like that. “You’d let my Momma and Daddy keep their house and won’t kill my Daddy?”

“Yep.”

“Hailey, don’t do this, you don’t know what he’s asking you,” Daddy said from where he crouched on the floor.

“Hush Daddy, what other choice do we have?” I said to my father then looked back up to Dominic who still held my chin. “Okay”

He chuckled then, a low menacing sound and went back to sit in his desk chair in much the same position as when I first walked in except he laced his hands together in front of him. “Strip.”

It took me a second to realize what he said, and when I did my hands automatically went to cover my breasts and the apex of my thighs even though I was fully clothed. “What??!”

“You heard me little girl. Strip. Now,” he growled.

“Bu…but why?” I breathed quietly.

“Gotta see the merchandise,” his eyebrows lifted quickly as he grinned again and his blue eyes leered over my body.

Glancing over my shoulder at my father and the two goons with him as well as the man who brought me to Dominic’s office I swung my head back to Dominic, “I can’t.”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, if you don’t, Jack and Nate over there are gonna beat your daddy to an inch of his life and then I’m gonna use this revolver here…” His hand touched the handle of the gun at his waistband, “To put a bullet in his brain. And then I’m gonna sell your house to get my money back.”

My brain wasn’t moving fast enough to keep up, all I could focus on was that he couldn’t sell the house, the deed was in my parent’s name…Oh no. I closed my eyes and squeezed them tight as I suddenly realized what Daddy had done. Taking a deep breath I started to remove my clothes and tears ran down my face. When I was down to my bra and panties I opened my eyes and looked at Dominic whose eyebrows were raised, and I could see the outline of him under the zipper of his jeans.

“You ain’t done yet little girl,” was all he said.

I looked over my shoulder again at my father whose head was bowed and the three other men were giving me hungry looks. Looking back at Dominic I shook my head, “I can’t. Not in front of my father.”

Dominic’s lip twitched and his eyes flicked to my father, “Jack…”

The goon I guessed was Jack pulled my father’s head up by what little hair he had left on his head and landed a punch to his jaw.

“Stop!” I yelled and hurriedly reached behind my back to unclasp my bra.

Dominic grinned again and snickered as I dropped my bra to the floor and pushed my panties down my hips to shimmy them down my legs and off to the floor where I kicked them aside to the pile of the rest of my clothes. The man stood up then and slowly walked to me, getting in my personal space again to look down at me as he made a slow circle of me. When I tried to cover my breasts and the apex of my thighs with my hands he pushed them away and I stood there with my arms at my sides and my eyes staring down at my toes. He finished his slow circle and stopped in front of me again where he hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my face until my eyes met his.

“Spread ‘em.”

My eyes went wide and I started shaking my head vehemently until his narrowed dangerously again and I widened my stance just slightly. His finger held my chin in place while I felt his other hand down at the apex of my thighs and one of his fingers brushed my lips there which I knew were growing increasingly wet despite my fear and tears. Suddenly I felt his finger at my entrance and he teased it.

“Dirty, dirty little girl. Hmmm?” He grinned, it was an incredibly sexy grin, and I felt his finger start to slide inside of me and I jumped. “Ah ah. Don’t try to keep me out. It’s gonna hurt if you do.”

I let out the breath I was holding and tried to relax my muscles. My lip quivered as his finger continued its foreign intrusion inside of me. My nipples suddenly hardened as he hooked his finger just slightly and slid it back out. Tears were running down my face and I felt humiliated, scared, dirty, tingly, on fire, turned on, and a myriad of other things I just couldn’t identify. I didn’t understand how I could be turned on by this man violating me in this way and in front of my own father and three other men at that.

“Little girl ain’t never had a man before,” he said and moved away from me leaving me relieved but strangely bereft and empty at the same time.

“No,” I quietly choked out.

He’d returned to his chair again and sat down before moving the revolver to his desk, unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his pants. He put his hand over the revolver then motioned toward himself and his eyes lifted to mine with a suggestive grin. “Get over here, get it hard, and hop on little girl.”

“Please don’t do this to her!” Daddy yelled and my back stiffened.

Shaking my head I turned my tear streaked face on Dominic and held back my sob.

“Little girl,” his voice was menacing.

Putting my hand over my mouth I woodenly walked over to him and reached down to move his jeans away from his erection. I wouldn’t need to get him hard, he already was.

“Use your hand little girl, then hop on.”

I looked at him in confusion for a second and he rolled his eyes.

He pushed me to a crouch in front of him and used his hand to guide mine to close around his shaft. His hand guided mine up and down then he used his thumb to nudge mine to the head where I felt a bead of moisture that I instinctively spread over it. I ran my hand up and down his shaft on my own a few times and I saw him catch his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Alright little girl, hop on it now,” he told me.

This was the part that was terrifying me. He was huge, and I knew it was going to hurt. More than that I was feeling more and more humiliated over the fact that I was completely bared to everyone in the room and now he was expecting me to fuck him. I was shaking all over, tears were still rolling down my face, and a sob finally escaped.

The look on his face told me he was fast running out of patience with my emotions and I stood and tried to figure out how to sit on him in a way that I could take him inside of me. His blue eyes met mine and he reached his hands to my hips and pulled me forward so that I was kneeling on the chair over him. I heard chuckling behind me and Dominic’s eyes lifted and the look he leveled on whomever had laughed was deadly. He returned his gaze to mine and shifted me until the head of his erection was poised under my entrance.

“Show me what you can do. Bounce on it,” he told me with a wicked grin.

I pulled my top lip between my teeth and closed my eyes, holding onto his biceps I gingerly lowered myself onto his erection. It was rock hard, and huge. Surprisingly, despite my doubts, I stretched to fit him and it didn’t feel quite so bad.

“What are you doin’?”

My eyes flew open to look at him, and he didn’t look happy.

“What you told me to do.”

“Little girl, you only got the head inside you. You gotta take the whole thing,” he scolded me.

I know my look must have been shocked because he chuckled again. “I thought I had.”

He laughed then, the sensation of his laughter with just the head of his erection inside me was strangely arousing. “You better get a move on little girl before I take over.”

Swallowing hard I closed my eyes again and pushed myself up slightly until I felt him sliding out of me and pushed down a little more. It was painful, I felt a tearing searing pain inside of me at our connection, and while I was wet and getting wetter it didn’t feel like enough. Continuing the same motion until I felt my hips meet his and I lifted up until he slid almost completely out of me. The sensation was starting to feel good, with less pain, and I could feel a tingling above our connection. When my hips met his again I ground into him slightly and after doing that a few times I felt a tightening inside of me and suddenly my abdominal muscles clenched hard and I felt wave upon wave of the most pleasurable sensations I’d ever felt in my life. I gasped and held my breath, leaning my head forward into Dominic’s shoulder with my hands gripping his biceps, while my body shuddered over and over. His hand moved to the small of my back steadying me while this was happening. When the million sparkly lights behind my eyes finally subsided I opened them and took a shaky breath to find Dominic smiling wickedly at me.

“Good girl,” he said and patted me on the ass as he nudged me out of his lap.

I stood on shaky legs and held both of my hands over the apex of my thighs while I stared down at my toes trying to figure out what had just happened.

He tucked himself back inside his pants but didn’t zip them back up. “You got two choices little girl. You can work the club on the pole and in the back rooms. Girls get fifty a fuck and whatever they make on the poles. Or you can work just for me and get twenty-five a fuck.”

That was not at all what I thought he meant when he said work for him. I raised my eyes to his in shock, “That’s not what…”

“Only two choices,” he said. Stern. Final.

What kind of choices were those? It sounded like I’d work off Daddy’s debt faster if I worked the club, but that meant having to have sex with countless men and dancing naked on stage where everyone could see and touch me. If I worked only for Dominic I might have to have sex with him, but at least it would only be him.

I held his eyes when I made my decision, “You.”

Surprisingly that seemed to please him. His smile actually seemed genuine.

“I have one request though,” I told him.

His eyes narrowed and he motioned his hand for me to continue.

“Don’t make me strip or fuck you in front of anyone else again.”

His bottom lip pressed into his upper teeth as he considered that and he nodded. “Alright. As long as you’re a good girl and don’t piss me off.”

That wasn’t the answer I was hoping for but it was something. I could feel the sticky wetness between my thighs, everything below my belly button was still on fire, and my nipples were tingling. The humiliation returned as I realized my father and the other three men were still in the room and the tears started again.

“Go on, let him go and go back to work,” he dismissed the men behind me and I could hear my father pleading with Dominic to let me go. “Lock the door on your way out.”

I heard them filing out then and the office door locked and close. Finally, I was able to breath a little easier now that it was over and I went to pick up my clothes to get dressed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dominic asked from where he sat.

“Getting dressed?”

“Didn’t say you were done yet little girl,” he told me with that wicked grin back in place.

“I don’t think I can again right now,” I whispered, the fear was back.

He raised an eyebrow, “Little girl, you have three holes I can use to fuck. If I’ve got you to fuck I don’t need the other girls no more so you better be prepared for me to use every single one of them anytime I tell you. You’re working here with me, and you’re going to live in my house too. I’m going to fuck you anytime I want.” Dominic opened a drawer on the side of his desk and pulled out a small clear bottle and handed it to me.

I took it and looked down at it. Sex lube. Looking back up to him I saw he’d pushed back from the desk and was standing.

“Hop your ass up on the desk little girl,” he told me and patted the spot where he wanted me.

Moving to do as he instructed I gave him a sullen look when he pushed my legs open and stood between them “My name is Hailey.”

One side of his lip quirked up as he studied me, “Mine’s Dominic.”

All I could do was laugh at the end of a small sob and nod.

“Did gettin’ yourself off feel good Hailey?” He asked and took the lube from me, squirted some on two fingers, and pushed those fingers between my lips.

I gasped, the liquid was surprisingly cold and his fingers felt good. All I could do was nod since he was using his fingers to work the lube around my lips then and over the one spot that made me jump. “Ye…yes,” I gasped out.

“Good, cause it’s gonna feel even better when I’m the one making you get off,” he growled and pushed his jeans down below his hips as he moved forward and pushed his erection inside of me again.

The motion caused me to fall back slightly on his desk and I had to put my elbow down behind me to slow my descent onto the desk.

His hands tapped my calves, “Put your legs around my waist.” I did as he instructed and he looked down at me as he loomed over me and smiled, “Arms over your head.”

Again I did as he instructed and one of his big hands grasped my wrists and held them as he started thrusting in and out of me hard and fast. The lube definitely made it feel better and the pain was gone. I looked up at him and noticed he was watching my breasts bounce with every one of his thrusts. He was gritting his teeth and I could feel the same sensation building again where were connected. A startled moan escaped me when he used his other hand to stimulate that spot just above where we were connected and I felt my back arch off the desk. His eyes clouded over with lust and I heard a low growl from his throat as he continued to rock his hips. The tingling and tightening started again and light exploded behind my eyes as his finger hit that spot just right at the same time he hit some spot inside of me that made me moan just before my body started to shudder. He let my hands go and moved both of his hands to my hips as his thrusts grew faster and harder and finally he growled loudly as I felt him twitching inside of me. My body continued spasming around him as he stopped thrusting and just stood there with his head thrown back as he caught his breath. 

Tapping my hip he stepped back and slid out of me motioning over toward a doorway on the other side of the desk. “Go clean yourself up and get dressed.”

I slid off the desk on wobbling legs and went to pick my clothes up from the pile I’d made of them on the floor. He didn’t even look at me as I walked by to what I assumed was a bathroom. When I got in there I found it was indeed a bathroom, in better shape than you’d expect of a sleazy strip club, and I looked in the mirror at myself. My face was a mess, I was flushed and my eyes were swollen from crying, the streaks my tears left still evident on my face. Stepping back I didn’t see any marks on my body as evidence of what just happened, and thinking back Dominic hadn’t touched me much at all except between my legs. Evidence of THAT was definitely there. I could see flecks of blood on my thighs and I was still glistening.

I couldn’t bring my chaotic thoughts under control to decide how I felt about the humiliation and shame I’d just suffered. At least Dominic had agreed not to do that to me in front of anyone else again, now I just had to see if he was actually a man of his word. Something told me he was. Something also told me that there was just a little bit of good under the cruelty and apathy he showed the world. What other reason could he have had for giving me the lube. He could have just fucked me raw and not cared about my comfort at all. This was my reality though and somehow I had to find a way to deal with this. I’d only worked off fifty dollars of a thirty-thousand-dollar debt. I was going to be here for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
